


Amhrán na Laochra (Song of Heroes)

by CrazySatan



Category: Song of the Sea (2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fae & Fairies, Gaelic Language, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Half-Fae Midoriya Izuku, Irish Midoriya Hisashi, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Off-screen Minor Character Death, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Selkies, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySatan/pseuds/CrazySatan
Summary: Very few people know of Izuku's Irish heritage. Even fewer people know that he's only half human. Unfortunately, these very qualities are what make him the only eligible person to even begin to care for a recently orphaned seven-year-old.Who is also a selkie....Crap.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Original Child Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Amhrán na Laochra (Song of Heroes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a setup for Irish/fae Izuku. I will warn you right now, I'm about to completely mangle the Irish culture/language. If you spot something incorrect, for the love of All Might, please correct me. (Any tips on proper characterization are also welcome.)

Very people know about One For All. This is a fact, a very true fact. The only people who know are All Might, Principle Nedzu, Recovery Girl, Gran Torino, Detective Tsukauchi, All For One, Kacchan, Izuku's parents, and Izuku himself. Even less people know about his Irish heritage (if you exclude his friends in Ireland), Izuku's own family and maybe the Bakugou's if he's really stretching it, and absolutely no-one outside of Izuku and his family know that he's only half-human. (But that's a story for another day.)

.

.

.

(On second thought, Principal Nedzu might know, but he doesn't count because Principle Nedzu seems to know everything.)

It's not as if he's trying to keep it secret, the whole being half-Irish thing. If anyone asked, he'd have told them. He's not the only mixed-race student in U.A. either. There's Tsunotori-san who's American-Japanese, Ashido-san who's black, Aoyama-kun who Izuku is pretty sure is French (but you never know with Aoyama-kun), and Sero-kun who's Latino. He doesn't think his Irish heritage is much of a big deal, anyways.

He's pretty sure that his friends would have figured it out by now, but they haven't put the clues together yet.

There's the fact that he's got the highest score out of everyone in the entire school when it comes to English, and Todoroki-kun insists that it must be because he's All Might's secret love child even though both he _and_ All Might have denied it several times. It still mortifies Izuku to this day that Todoroki-kun actually _told_ All Might his conspiracy theory. He can't look either of them in the eye anymore, it's too embarrassing.

Nobody even questions the foreign Irish hero merch in his dorm room, because he's apparently _that_ much of a hero fan. Even though The Fire-Breathing Hero: Dragon is the only foreign hero merch he owns. They haven't even realized that, you know, him and Dragon share the _exact_ same face aside from the coloration. It's kind of ridiculous.

Of course, with them being hero-hopefuls, Izuku is sure that they'll figure it out once they stop trying to prove that All Might is his father. (Seriously, Todoroki-kun?) But they are a bit... dense, at times.

Naturally, the first person to figure it out isn't a student. It's Present Mic.

* * *

Yamada Hizashi likes to think that he's a good teacher. He tries very hard to be accommodating to his students' needs. He exempts students with severe anxiety from the read-aloud portions of class, such as Midoriya-kun and Kouda-kun. He allows them to record their English presentations and hand them in online so he can grade them without forcing his students into uncomfortable situations. He spends extra time with students like Kaminari-kun and Ashido-san so they can do well in his class.

With what Hizashi has seen so far in Midoriya-kun's written English work, the boy has an excellent grasp on the fairly difficult language. He's excited to see his top student's (so far) first English presentation. It's a simple exercise, a five minute presentation on their favorite activities, foods, and belongings. He made sure to give them some leeway by telling them that it's no big deal if they go a bit under or over five minutes. 

When Midoriya-kun hands in his recording, Hizashi is excited. It's the first time Hizashi will hear the boy speaking English that isn't a mimicry of All Might's attack names. He hopes that Midoriya-kun's written abilities are reflected in his spoken abilities. 

Hizashi looks at the video Midoriya-kun sent him and blanks for a second. What was the saying again? 'Give them an inch and they'll ask for a mile?' It certainly fits here, because the boy has somehow turned what was meant to be a five minute presentation into a fifteen minute ramble session about katsudon, training, quirk analysis, and art.

In the beginning, his pronunciation is sharp and clear, but the boy says some words oddly here and there. There's a strange lilt to his words as the boy speaks, and it only gets more prominent the longer the presentation goes on. If Hizashi wasn't certain that the boy was Japanese, he'd think it was an accent. But then Midoriya-kun gets _really_ into it. He starts gesturing wildly and his words speed up, the lilt gets thicker and thicker the more excited the boy gets, and then all of a sudden Hizashi can't understand anything that the boy is saying.

At the end of it, Hizashi is left staring blankly at his computer, wondering _what the actual hell_ just happened.

He blinks. 

What sort of accent was that? And it had to be an accent, there was no other explanation. It didn't come from not being able to speak the language, because Midoriya-kun was very comfortable with English. He has to ask him, otherwise he'll be kept up at night wondering.

* * *

**From: Present_Mic@uamail.jp**

**To: Midoriya_Izuku@uamail.jp**

**Hey there, Little Listener!**

**I just watched your presentation, and I have a couple things to say about it.**

**First of all, while your enthusiasm for English and your favorite things are great and definitely should be encouraged, your presentation was much longer than it needed to be. Much longer. Please try to keep it shorter from now on! Another thing that if found is that halfway through your presentation, your pronunciation started to slip and you gained an incredibly thick accent I just cannot seem to place! I'd like to know what accent it is, so that I can understand what you are saying when you speak. Please note that you should slow down and annunciate more. Other than that, your grasp on the English language is superb. May I asked where you learned?**

**YEAH!**

**Present Mic**

**~**

**From: **Midoriya_Izuku@uamail.jp****

****To: Present_Mic@uamail.jp** **

****Hello, Mic-sensei!** **

****I'm so sorry for going so far over the limit! I was worried about that, but when I get excited about something it's hard to keep it short. I'll try to work on it. As for my accent, it's Irish! My father is from Ireland and is working there currently, so I've been using English about as long as I've been using Japanese. My accent probably comes from him and my visits to Ireland. I hope this answers your questions!** **

****Midoriya Izuku** **

* * *

Hizashi stares at Midoriya-kun's responding email.

Irish, huh?

* * *

Izuku smiles at his phone at the text Dad sent.

**Dadragon**

**goodnight, Izuku**

**< 3**

**fae babyyyy**

**you're on shift right now!**

**what would mom say?**

**Dadragon**

**:(**

**fae babyyyy**

**...**

**goodnight dad**

**< 3**

**Dadragon**

**:D**

**fae babyyyy**

**:)**

Izuku climbs into bed, feelinq warm and content. He can't wait for Dad to come visit.


End file.
